Chapter 629
Chapter 629 is titled "The Former Shichibukai Who Stands in the Way". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 14 - "Cocoyasi Village". Short Summary Luffy continues his fight with Jinbe because he wants to deal with Hody alone. Robin appears in the middle of the fight, surprising everyone, throwing them off. Meanwhile, Jones starts to move residents from the Fish-Man District to the island. In Candy Factory Town, Daruma says that he will gather everyone at Gyoncorde Plaza. In Ryugu Palace, inside the pool area, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook are still trapped and try to find a way to escape with Brook's new ability. Long Summary Jinbe and Luffy argue about how to handle the Hody Jones situation, while everyone else tries to convince them not to fight. Luffy attempts to get away on Megalo, but Jinbe hits him with a Fish-Man Karate attack. Everyone wonders how the attack could hurt Luffy. Jinbe explains that Fish-Man Karate users control the water around them, and since all living creatures are technically nothing but water sacks, even Luffy is weak against it. Luffy uses a "Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp" on Jinbe, but it barely injures him as he parries the hit. They attempt to fight again, but Robin appear in between them, saying that is enough fighting. Luffy and Jinbe tell her to move, Sanji, thinking Robin is in danger, leaps toward her, Robin disappears, leaving Sanji in the crossfire of Luffy's and Jinbe's punches towards each other. As the three fall on the ground, Robin comes out of the forest, confusing Chopper. Jinbe tells Luffy that if he, the man who stopped Arlong, took down Hody, the wall between humans and fish-men would only get stronger. Sanji, still on the ground, tells Jinbe it is only natural they would want to save their crew mates, but Fish-Man Island and the friends they made on it are also in danger. Then he remarks Hatchan's reluctance to tell them about how he got injured and deduces it was the New Fish-Man Pirates who did it. Sanji tells Jinbe that despite this being his country, they have a reason to stay and fight. He then goes into a perverted outburst about the mermaids on the island. Jinbe and Luffy are still at odds about it. At Ryugu Palace, Hody is about to leave, leaving only a few guards to open the door when they get back because the palace is like an impenetrable fortress. Then he makes a joke about the king and remarks that his wound from Zoro still hurts when he is asked about the captured Straw Hats. After being given some Energy Steroids, he says the Straw Hats will drown in the chamber and that no one will be able to rescue them. Hody is told that the residents of the Fish-Man District are on their way. Hody says that they will have plenty of homes from the citizens who are going either leave or be killed, and says it will be a great nation where all despise humans. In Candy Factory Town, Daruma is devouring parts of a wall of the candy factory. He is enraged that his subordinates brought him cappuccino and pastries for a snack like some office lady. He threatens to tear apart the fish-men and that his favorite food is giant fish bones. As he heads off to kill some soldiers, he tells his men to leave the citizens alone as they know their fates already. The citizens take note of the New Fish-Man Pirate members' strength. They now believe their only hope are the three princes. Back at Ryugu Palace, Brook reveals that he can remove his soul from his body. He explains that he discovered this while praying and perversely asks them what they think he did first, much to Usopp's jealously and Zoro's annoyance. Usopp tells Brook to find Pappag and have him find keys, while Zoro says just to get him his sword and he will cut the cage open. Brook finds Pappag and tries to get him to help them, but Pappag is frightened by Brook and runs for his life. Quick References Chapter Notes *Nojiko, Genzo, Nako, and Chabo are seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Bell-mère's grave is now a stone cross instead of a wooden one. *Jinbe reveals the secret of Fish-Man Karate, which is the ability to control all the water within the vicinity. *As implied on the cover page in the previous chapter, Robin is now able to produce a clone of herself, which she demonstrates during Jinbe and Luffy's fight, and then makes it vanish into flower petals. *Brook shows that he has acquired a new ability that lets his soul leave his body, which was also foreshadowed from the previous cover page. *Pappag is seen again and is the only one in the palace to remain uncaptured. *The residents from Fish-Man District have started immigrating into Ryugu Kingdom. *Daruma is shown to have the ability to gnaw away at anything, even concrete walls. *One of the citizens reveals that Hyouzou is the strongest swordsman on Fish-Man Island. Characters : new introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 629 de:Tachi fusagaru moto Shichibukai it:Capitolo 629 es:Capítulo 629